1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a substrate support having a thermal isolating plate, and more specifically, to a substrate support for a lithographic writing chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the device density of integrated circuits continues to increase, critical dimensions of the structures defining those devices must be held to ever increasing tolerances. Thus, device manufacturing processes, such as lithographic writing of resist layers during mask formation, must be continually improved in order to define smaller features and insure device operation.
However, thermal influences during some fabrication steps make it difficult to maintain manufacturing tolerances. For example, during a lithographic writing process, an energy beam used to expose the photoresist heats the substrate. Additionally, the actuators utilized to maneuver the substrate during the writing process also generate heat. The heat causes the substrate and the substrate supporting structure to expand, which may inadvertently change the substrate's position. Thus, maintaining the accuracy and precision of lithographic writing processes is difficult at small critical dimensions. Errors during writing caused by thermal shifts may lead to poor device performance. Thus, it would be desirable to thermally isolate the substrate from the substrate support.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved substrate support.